Ordinary Day
by KeyBella
Summary: Reminisce with Sam on her wedding day to Danny on how she and Danny made it that far, including their first date, their first real kiss, the day he proposed, and when she vowed to be with him until the very end. DS Old fic that was updated and reposted.


Hey guys. Yes, I'm working on TSAC, but I decided to take a break and put back up an old fic that I took down. I rewrote it, and it's one of my favorites. I hope you like it.

DivaGurl277

* * *

"Almost done…and…ach! Stop moving, Sam!" Jazz chastised, frowning at Sam as she made Jazz stick herself with the safety pin. 

"I'm sorry." Sam answered with a breathy laugh.

"Wow. Don't we seem a bit out of it?" Jazz asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…I just can't believe that it's today. We've been through…so much…" Sam smiled fondly as she gazed at her reflection.

"You look beautiful, Sam." Jazz smiled.

Sam turned around and smiled back. Remembering how she'd gotten where she was.

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
**

"Whatcha doin'?" Six-year-old Samantha 'Sam' Manson asked her best friend as they stood in his backyard.

"Lookin' at the stars." Six-year-old Daniel 'Danny' Fenton answered her, still looking up at the darkened sky.

"Why? They don't move or anything. They just shine. Like little Christmas lights." Sam said, looking up at the sky to see what he was looking at that might have been so important. Had she missed something?

"I need to see them now…so I know where I'm going." Danny informed her, sitting on the dew-covered grass.

It was the middle of August and the two were sitting in Danny's backyard as they did almost every evening. Except this time they were not playing Hide-and-Seek, or playing Adventure. Instead, Danny was gazing up at the dark sky, and Sam wanted so desperately to know why.

"When you become an astronaut, ya mean?" Sam asked.

It was then when Danny finally tore his gaze from the sky and look at Sam with a look so intent that it could have frightened her.

"No. Someday…I'm gonna fly." He told her, his voice so serious that it almost sent chills up her spine.

**And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

Anyone else would have laughed. Anyone else would have told Danny to stop being ridiculous, or just ignored him and dismissed it as childhood fantasy. But not Sam.

She looked into his baby blue eyes, and kept the bond that his eyes had started with her own amethyst ones.

"Move over, Dan-Dan." She said softly as she sat down next to him.

He gave her a confused look until she placed her tiny hand on his own.

"I wanna come too." She told him.

**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
**

"Oh come on you big baby." Danny cooed in what Sam would describe as a denigrating tone.

"Don't patronize me you jerk." Sam muttered.

Danny let out a laugh as the two stood at the top of the icy hill. Sam had coaxed her parents into letting herself, Danny, and Tucker drive out of Pompton Heights for a day of Winter Wonderland with the full intention of learning how to ski. Now, she wasn't so sure. Tucker had fled away from them with the excuse that they were scaring away the "Snow Bunnies".

Somehow the other two had a feeling that he wasn't talking about animals and that **_they_** weren't the ones scaring them away. Now she was stuck with Danny as her ski instructor, and he kept threatening to push her down the hill if she didn't hurry up.

"C'mon. I don't have all day. It's cooold." Danny whined. He blew in front of her face to emphasize the fact that he could see his own breath.

"You're a fricking ghost. Like you can feel it. Besides. This hill seems dangerous…" Sam argued warily.

"It's not hard. I'm positive you'll be safe. I'll be right behind you the whole time. Besides, if you fall, it's **snow**. It shouldn't hurt as much as when you hit the pavement last week." Danny grinned.

"Okay, 1.) Make me feel worse while freezing my butt off, why don't you? 2.) Easy for YOU not to be afraid, YOU'RE the one with the ghost powers, and 3.) You being behind me does not make me feel better. It in fact makes me feel more paranoid. Especially because you think falling won't hurt. "Just snow" my foot. Are we forgetting about the pointy trees?!?" Sam cried.

Danny yawned. "Less talk, more ski!" With that he finally pushed her.

"DANIEL FENTON!" Sam screamed, closing her eyes.

Danny let out an uproarious laugh and appeared next to her.

"See? Was it that bad? Now all we have to do is go around this tree…." He said happily.

Sam opened her eyes to see that they were headed right for it with no intention of stopping. She shut her eyes closed again and let out another earsplitting scream only to feel a chilling rush overcome her. Opening her eyes once more she found herself in her best friend's arms.

"See?" He whispered. "You worry too much."

Sam buried her face in his chest and let out a muffled growl. "I hate you." She muttered.

"No you don't! I just taught you how to ski!" Danny cried, looking put out.

"No. You taught me how to go through trees, scream my head off, and almost pee my pants, Fenton." She glowered.

"Oh well. At least you learned something." Danny shrugged, phasing through her grasp and skiing away.

"DANIEL FENTON!!!!!" Sam screamed for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

**And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.**

It was her first date with Danny and she was so scared that her hands were sweating. She'd changed her clothes exactly twelve times, and was eyeing the closet contemplating on whether there should be a thirteenth when there was a tap on her window. She gasped, then shook her head feeling stupid. This was Danny. Her best friend. The love of her life. No!…Wait…Yes. He had been. For a while. So what was so different about the moment? Oh yeah. He felt the same. Crap. No! No crap. Yay! Yay crap? No!...Right? Yes!

Sam's head was spinning. She blinked, and there was another tap on the window. Right. This was the part where she **_opened the window_**. NOT **_stare at it in stupidity_**…

She opened the window and smiled. Danny was wearing a red and white polo shirt, a clean pair of jeans and his new white sneakers. He smelled of cologne and Sam couldn't help but sniffing him inconspicuously as he hugged her. He looked at what she had on and grinned sheepishly.

"You look nice, Sam." He told her.

Sam smiled at him again. 'I wonder if you would have said that about the other eleven outfits…if so, and I'll be pissed….' She thought.

She was happy with her decision of a regular pair of dark blue jeans, a folded off the shoulder black sweater with little purple skulls scattered about it, and a pair of black sandals that laced up her ankle underneath the jeans. She wore her hair down, like Danny had once mentioned that he liked it, with a purple rhinestone skull clip in the front. After all of that, he had **better** had liked what she was wearing.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah. My parents aren't home, so no worries about me disappearing." Sam explained.

"I figured as much since the F.B.I. hasn't been to my house yet." Danny grinned.

Sam gave a short laugh, and grabbed a jacket. "Ready." She nodded.

Danny stood there for a minute before leaning in ever so slowly. Sam's heart began to palpitate with anxiousness until their lips met and she felt as if it had exploded. Danny kissed her softly, her lips feeling familiar after all of the fake-out make-outs. He was pleased to know this one was for real.

He broke away from her with a blush. "I'm sorry…I just…heh. Yeah." He said, putting a hand behind his neck with another sheepish grin.

"You know," Sam said, ignoring his apology. "I think you shall be my Peppermint."

"What?" Danny laughed in surprise. "Why?"

"Because," Sam smirked with a finger to one corner of her mouth. "You not only look like a candy cane…you taste like one too."

Danny and Sam laughed before Danny put his forehead to hers.

"Very clever, Miss. Manson. Very, very, clever."

**Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?**

Danny and Sam sat in Danny's backyard as they had so many years ago. Tucker was off somewhere with Valerie and even though they'd been dating for almost six years Danny decided they'd take a date night on a different route and spend it in his old backyard.

"Hey Sam…remember that time when we were younger…and I told you I was gonna fly?" Danny asked, his arms around her as they cuddled under the darkened sky.

"Mmhm." Sam nodded. "Turns out you were right, huh, Mr. Phantom."

Danny let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. And do you remember what you said?"

"Yeah. That I wanted to come with, or something like that." She nodded again, looking up at him. "Why?"

Danny stood up and went ghost. "You still mean it?"

Sam sat there with a ghost of a smile crossing her features. This time their roles were reversed, and it was her on the ground who did not take her eyes off of the stars as Danny looked down at her expectantly just as she had once before done.

Suddenly Sam looked up at him and their eyes made the same connection that it had all of those many years ago.

"Always." She whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neither of them noticed that they were floating as they kissed under the same stars that Sam had once compared to Christmas lights.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

Danny walked into Sam's apartment quietly and stood in the doorway of the living room watching her curled up on the couch watching something on the TV that he couldn't make out from the angle that the TV was facing.

He could tell she was half asleep because she was beginning to fall off of the couch. Feeling as if someone was watching her, Sam's eyes snapped open and she turned to the doorway in surprise.

"Oh! Danny! Baby, you scared me. What are you doing here so late? Is something the matter?" she asked sleepily.

"I needed to see you." Danny told her. "That's all."

"Oh," Sam beamed at him. "I must've been dozing off. It's been really hectic at work and I-" she was interrupted.

"Will you marry me?" Danny blurted out.

"Wh-what?" Sam asked, now fully alert. "What did you say?"

"Wi…Will you marry me?" Danny asked, beginning to loose his nerve.

"Oh my God…yes. Of course!" she cried, leaping up from the couch and jumping into his arms.

Danny was thankful he caught her, since he'd been so taken by surprise, not only by her jumping but by the fact that he'd just randomly proposed and she'd accepted.

"I love you, Daniel James." She whispered, her mouth only inches from his own.

"I love you back, Samantha Elizabeth." He whispered back, closing the space.

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.**

"Come on. It's time." Jazz said, shaking Sam out of her thoughts. Before Sam could even get her thoughts together she was saying "I Do" as Danny stood in front of her, looking nervous yet excited at the same time. She knew more than well that she was reflecting the same thing right back at him.

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
**

As they jumped in the limo, Danny grabbed her hand gently with one of his own, and cupped the side of her face with his other.

"Just so you know Sam…it's gonna be nothing but surprises here on in. I mean it." He said affectionately.

"It always has been with you, Fenton." She answered, resting her head on his chest as he fiddled with the material on her skirt absentmindedly.

"It always has been."

**Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

* * *

**

I really, truly hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing that just now. I almost cried listening to the song and writing it at the same time. Haha.


End file.
